Monster
by Sinful Princess
Summary: My first song fic! Rated T, just for safety. May continue if I get around to it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, or the song used. All rights go to their rightful owners.

Warning: lemon, lime, fluff, smut, whatever you want to call it.. :3

Song: Monster by: Skillet  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuki growls lighting a cigarette outside the concert hall. It'd been 8 months sense Shuichi had left on tour for his newest album. Yuki had watched every concert on T.V. to make sure Shuichi was okay, though he'd never tell Shu himself he'd watched every concert while he was gone.

Putting out his cigarette, Yuki pushes his back off the wall, flashing his M.V.P. pass to the guard as he walks past. He finds his seat next to Tomah, K, and Sakano. Tomah beams a bright smile as his brother-in-law takes a seat next to him.

"It's nice to see you again Eiri." He continues smiling despite the scowl he receives from the novelist.

"Tch, whatever." The blond scoffs, falling heavily into his seat. His mind is to full of all the things he's wanted to do to Shu sense he's been gone, he hardly hears Tomah tell him the concert was staring.

Moving in his seat, Yuki looks to the stage as strobe lights of multiple colors start flashing, then dim into a spotlight in the middle of the stage. In the light stands Shuichi, in ripped black skinny jeans, knee high lace up black leather boots, a torn up black tank top, with red splatter all over the front of it, that's tight, also showing off his stomach, and his long arms are wrapped in fingerless fishnet arm warmers.

Two more spotlights flash on, revealing Hiro and Suguru.

Hiro's wearing a pair of dark navy jeans, and an open button up dress shirt that reveals his chest. Suguru's wearing green skinny jeans, a slightly torn up, tight, white tank top, and a long forest green trench coat.

Shuichi has his eyes closed as the music begins pumping out. Yuki keeps a close eye on his lover, wondering what he's up to.

**The secret side on me, I never let you see  
I keep in caged but I can't control it  
So stay away form me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I can't control it**

Shuichi opens his eyes, and looks up through his pink bangs, with red eyes, singing in a deep voice the surprised everyone in the audience. He staggers forward his now red eyes burn with a bright fire, gleaming in the spotlight.

**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why wont somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

Shuichi slumps against Hiro dragging his nails down his best friend's chest, leaving red marks, and a few dots of blood. Then he staggers to the edge of the stage, fisting his hands in his hair, looking down at the girls in the front row intensely, almost making them faint. Dropping down he pulls himself into a fetal position, tugging at his hear, then gets back up glowering out at the audience.

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

Yuki's mouth drops open for a split second, as he watches his lover more intently, drawn in by how Shuichi can manage to do all of what he's doing, and still keep his breath to sing. Yuki catches a glimpse of the red eyes of the pink haired boy on stage. He start fidgeting slightly watching Shu.

**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**

Shuichi glares darkly up towards Yuki**, **making a cold sweat form on Yuki's forehead. Shuichi _did_ look like a monster. To be precise, a sex monster. Yuki could feel his pants getting tighter. '...Fuck!'

**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it**  
**'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why wont somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

Shuichi pulls a key from his pocket and throws it into the mosh pit of girls near the front of the stage. He drags his nails down his throat, looking up into the spotlight, causing the sweat on his body to shimmer, which doesn't help Yuki to much, as he feels his pants getting tighter still.

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

Shuichi grabs onto Hiro's long hair and pulls him closer nibbling at his jawline, causing the guitarist to moan. Yuki's eyebrow twitches at the sight. The brat was his, Shuichi belonged to him, not anyone else, especially not Hiro. Clenching his teeth, Yuki sits back and waits for the concert to end.

**********I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**

Shuichi clutches his chest falling to his knees glaring out from under his bangs, making the girls and some of the boys in the audience swoon.

**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**

Shuichi glides his tongue over his teeth, the spotlight catching his upper left kanein tooth, causing it to gleam. Making everyone, male and female, squeal at the sight. In the background a prerecording of Shuichi screaming plays, and tosses his head back, still on his knees.

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess I that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

Shuichi slumps forward and crawls to the edge of the stage, leaning on one elbow, reaching out his free hand and gently touches one of the girl's cheeks, making her melt at his touch. Yuki growls, he's supose to make Shuichi melt like that, the brat isn't supose to make his fangirls melt.

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

Shuichi slowly gets to his feet, throwing his head back clawing at his throat, and clutching a fistful of his hair.

**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**

Shuichi falls to his knees again, still clawing sharply at his own throat, clutching and pulling roughly at his soft pink hair.

The music fades out and Shu jumps up and smiles the childish smile of his. "Thank you all for coming, I hope you enjoyed the show, and I hope to see you all at the next one as well!" With that he runs off stage to wait for Yuki.


End file.
